Set Fire
by Refus ShinRa
Summary: The nations are being killed off by someone or some people. Now eight nations must come out of the safety of their homes to find this murder or murders. With only eight on their side and one private detective with problems, they need all the help they can get. I published this story on both Wattpad and Quotev. Warning usuage of human names and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Set Fire**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Nations In Terror**

The world was gloomy. Not cheerful. Not even Feliciano cracked a smile or ran around playing with Cats or pretending to be a plane. Death was all around the world well through out the nations themselves. Someone had started to kill off nations. The first to be hit. In the morning of January 30th, at Hotel de' Paris. In room 164. The room to the left one across the hall from Arthur's room. They heard the noise and yelling at 16:30 (4:30). It was already too late. He had been hit too many times and lost too much blood. he was found on the floor, his own sword stabbed in his shoulder. Eleven months after that, Elizabeta was found in Hotel Van Deutschland, Room 895. Just at 17.15 pm (5.15). Once again she was found too late. She had been strangled. Ludwig and Gilbert automatically assumed it was Vladmir, since he hated both. However Vladimir was found nearly drained of power and blood, he was attacked but, as a vampire he stayed alive till some more gave him some more of his supply. They were stuck and only a few nations were brave enough to come out of their homes. They were meeting in Berlin, underground. Gilbert was looking over the list of people coming while ludwig was on the phone with Feliciano.

Speaker: Ludwig

Host: Gilbert Billsmit

Guest 1: Arthur Kirkland

Guest 2: Vladimir Dradmir

Guest 3: luciano Vargas

Guest 4: Roderich Elderstein

Guest 5: Ivan Binginski

Guest 6 : Matthew Willams

Only eight people out of the entire world was showing up. Romania said something about talking to bulgaria but, he never came anyways. Not even Alfred Jones would show up. They knew this was a risk. In case one of them were the killer. Gilbert exhaled before taking a seat. The door opened and a girl with platinum blonde hair, almost silver, like his with grey eyes and fair skin. She wore a black leather dress with leggings underneath. She carried a satchel and put her stuff down at the end of the table beside her chair. Gilbert looked at the list. No where was the name Idetta on the list. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert asked. "She's the detective that's coming in." Ludwig replied. "How did you know where to go without -" Suddenly Vladimir came walking in through the doors and through his arm around her waist from behind. he put his head on her shoulder. "I told you not to run off." He whinned. She chuckled. "Vlad, I told you if you didn't hurry up then i was going to go ahead." She replied. Then Arthur walked in. "Thank god your not snogging him now." Arthur added. Vladimir let go of her and went to shake Gilbert's and Ludwig's hands. Idetta walked over arthur and hugged him and talked for a little bit till Ivan came in and she ran to hug him. They waited for the others. Lovino walked in, with no emotion. Ludwig walked towards him. "Thank you for-" "Don't thank me yet, Potato bastard." He cursed. Then Matthew walked in. "I'm really proud of you for doing this but, have you heard from your brother?" Arthur asked. "I'm worried about him. I went to his house and the whole place was boarded up and he had six locks on his front door." Matthew replied. "I know we don't have the best relationship but,-" "Arthur, I'm use to it. My own father didn't even notice me sometimes but, you helped me at times and that's what counts." He cut him off. Then they all sat down. Gilbert at one end next to Arthur, who was across from Matthew who sat next to russia and Idetta, next to Romania, across from Gilbert. Ludwig stood up. "There's a killer out there and they could be in this very room but, we have to be brave and end this. For Tim and Elizabeta." Ludwig began. Everyone swallowed hard. Then they passed the pictures out. "Tim was found at 16:30 am?" Idetta asked. "Ja." Ludwig responded. "and elizabeta was found at 17:15 pm, eleven months after tim in room 895?" she asked. "yes." Arthur nodded. "We are all horrible minds." Rodrich held his head in his palms. "What is it?" Lovino asked. "they're connected by treaties." Idetta replied. "She signed a treaty with Tim in November." Rodrich added. "When?" Arthur asked. " The year 17:15." he replied. "You guys were married by then so that means-" "I'm next." he replied. "This is not happening!" Arthur yelled. "oh no." Matthew muttered. "Fuck." Lovino said. Ivan was quite. "Are you kidding me?" Vladimir asked. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Ludwig yelled as the clock hit 17:56(5:56 am). "I am getting out of here before you get me killed!" Lovino stood up. "Don't go." Arthur warned. "Shut it!" Lovino yelled as he grabbed the door knob. He swung the door opened and a gun went off four times. Lovino fell back motionless on the floor, in a pool of blood. "Not again!" Gilbert yelled. They heard running and Idetta went running. 'Idetta no!" Vladmir yelled. Idetta pulled her gun out and shot twice before she walked back. "They got away." she growled. "Don't do that again." He scolded. Ivan looked at Lovino's body and looked at his wounds. 'Arthur hand me a pin." He held his hand out. Arthur handed it to him and Ivan stuck the pin in his wound and pulled out a silver bullet. "I bet that was meant for Vladimir." He said. "This is going to far." Gilbert added. "we need to ask the others if they know anything." Ludwig informed. "agreed." they all said.


	2. Chapter 2

Set Fire

Chapter Two:

Insanity

Arthur and Mathiew agreed to go to Alfred's house. When they arrived, they got a creepy feeling from it instead of a cheerful feeling. The grass wasn't green anymore and looked burnt. The house was boarded up and eavh door had at least six locks. They walked up the steps on the porch. "I hope he's alright." Matthew broke the silence. "He has to be." Arthur replied. He put his ear to the door and heard creaking. "Alfred, it's me Arthur. I'm worried about you." he called. There was no reply. "Please." Arthur begged. "H-Help." a small voice choked. Arthur knew it was Alfred. "Al?" Matthew asked. "Back up!" Arthur yelled. Arthur kicked the door before he pushed his hands out and a green flash went across in streaks. The door loosened before he through himself against the door and the door fell off of the place. Arthur and Matthew ran up the stairs in the drawing room. Alfred was slipping on his toes as the rope tied to the beam above was pulling on him. "H-Help." he choked. Arthur grabbed the sword from the hanging piece on the wall. He grabbed it and cut the rope. Alfred fell to the ground while matthew held him. Alfred was coughing. arthur ran to his brother. "Alfred, who did this?" he asked. Alfred shook his head. "We can stop them from hurting you again." arthur hugged him. "Na-" Alfred fainted from exhaustion. 'What do we do?" Matthew asked. "We need to call them and take him somewhere safe." He replied. "Underground." Arthur corrected. They looked up. "Russia." They said in sync.

Meanwhile In Berlin

Ludwig and Gilbert unlock their door and closed it when they saw a note on the hall table.

Ludwig,

The deaths of my friends and family have gotten me too upset. I know that you are working hard and i might get in your way so, me and spain are going to my place.

your friend,

Fecino

"It's better for him." Ludwig put down the note. They heard a creak from upstairs. They ran up the steps with guns out and ready. They saw the guy running and he closed the door. Gilbert bolted through the room. There stood wearing all black, panting. "Kiku?" Ludwig asked in disbelief. He looked at them. His eyes were wide and full of misery. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and he was very pale. "Kill me." He said slowly.

Rome,Italy

Idetta and Vladimir roamed the streets looking for the house. They got to the gates. "Wait." Vladimir grabbed Idetta's hand. "What?" She asked. "I have a bad feeling about this." he replied. "Love, We can handle anything." She resure. "Yeah, it's probably just my hunger." He chuckled. "When we got to get some rest, you can take it from me." she replied. "You know I don't let doing that." He whinned. She pecked his cheek. They knocked on the door. No response. "The car is here" Idetta pointed out. "Maybe they took a walk in the gardens." Vladimir said looking at the tomato fields. Then their was a crash. "HELP!" Someone screamed as a window broke. Vladimir did a quick spell and they ran into the house. Idetta ran in a dash till someone grabbed her and slammed her head into the wall. Her vision blurred and her hearing was muffled as she hit the ground with a horrible pain in her head. She watched the figure get away as Vladimir reached down to her. "Idetta?" He held her shoulders. She was trying to stay awake. "Can you hear me?" He asked slowly. "Vla-" She black out. He picked her up and put his hand out, palm facing out. "Arthur Kirkland." He said before they were gone.

Underground, Moscow

Vladmir rushed to a bed and set her down to rest and he wrapped her wounds after cleaning them. They were all standing there. "We found Alfred nearly strangled to death." Arthur informed. "He knows he did this to him." Matthiew added. "We found Kiku with a bloody sword. We don't know who he has killed." Gilbert informed next. "We were attacked by the killer. They killed Fecoino." Vladimir said. They all froze. "Arthur." Alfred opened his eyes. Matthew handed him his glasses. "I know who attacked me." He began. "Who?" Ivan asked. "Natalia." He replied. Ivan froze. "Natalia." Ivan said in disbelief. "She tried to hang me." Alfred added. Ivan ran down the hallway. Then Idetta woke up. She hugged Vladimir and he hugged her back. "I heard." She informed. "There's more than one killer then." Ludwig said. They nodded. "Let's interrogate him." Arthur said. Alfred had to walk on a crutch and his neck was wrapped as well as his left arm. Arthur and Ivan went in to ask Kiku. "Do you know what you did?" Arthur asked. He kept looking down. "You wouldn't understand." He spat. "How much did they pay you?" Ivan asked. "What?" Kiku asked. "People will do anything for money." Ivan replied. "They didn't pay me." he hissed. "Who are they?" Arthur asked. "I'm not a fool." He spat. "Send him in." Ivan called. The door opened and Kiku eyes widened at Alfred. "A-Alfred?" He asked. "Yeah." He nodded as he sat down. "Are we still friends?" Alfred asked. Kiku nodded. "Then tell them what you know." Alfred urged. kiku looked terrified. "Please." Alfred begged. "Okay." Kiku nodded. "Who are they?" Arthur asked. "There are three leaders but, i've never seen their faces. They only send their helpe to talk to me." He replied. "Who is their helper?" Ivan asked. "Natalia." he replied. "what?" Ivan asked. "She comes to send me my task for the time." he replied. "Who was it?" Alfred asked. "Tim. I was called in after they did the damage, i just had to finish him off." He answered. "Who was there?" Arthur asked. "L.2 and Natalia." he replied. Ivan exhaled deeply. "We're taking you to your cell." Ivan dragged him with him as Arthur and Matthew followed. Then here was a slight noise and Ivan was hit in the back. He turned around but, then two more shot and Ivan was hit again. He held onto the wall as he tried to stand. Kiku tried to make a run for it. Arthur grabbed his arm. "Take the shot. No one is stopping you!" He yelled. "Show yourself now and then we can make a deal!" Arthur yelled. "What do you think your doing?!" Kiku asked. "You already went against the nation laws." Arthur replied. The lights were dim in the hall. They heard footsteps. Tap,Tap,Tap. They all froze. "Make a deal with us?" A electronic voice asked. "He's such a fool." another electronic voice said. "Show yourself." It repeated. Natalia stepped into the light and they all starred at her. "Here I am." She said as she turned the speaker off of her ear piece. "BITCH!" Alfred yelled. She raised her gun but, she lowered it. Arthur grabbed arthur and made him be quiet. "Who are you working for?" Arthur asked. "For? I work with them." She replied. "Give me their names." Arthur demanded. "What kind of fun is that?" She laughed. "How could you?" Ivan asked as he walked with a limp towards her. "Brother, i was only-" "I'm no longer your brother as you are no longer my sister." He hissed. "I-I-I" She was lost of words. "The world needs to evolve into a stronger world filled with truth." She said. "Where only the pure are left to live." She added. "Natalia, did they tell you this?" Arthur asked. "So many names on the list." She replied. "List?" Alfred asked. "Our targets." She replied. "I was here to collect Kiku but, now that has changed." She slowly said. Ivan stepped towards her. He was close to her. she held her gun shakily at her side. Ivan glared into her eyes. "Finish your mission." He spat. "Ivan." She began. "You know what i do to those who betray me." He said. She brought the gun up to his forehead. "Pull the trigger. I dare you." He urged. She was shaking as she looked into his purple eyes. "Finish the mission." He ordered. "I can'-" someone took the gun from her and hit her with Ivan's pipe in the stomach. She yelped in pain. Everyone starred at the person who took action. "Take your best shot." Matthew handed Ivan the gun. He took it and cocked it back before he pushed Natalia against the wall. She winced in pain. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." He spat as he put the gun up to her head. She was trembling. "B-Brother." She trembled. He pulled the trigger with no problem. Her lifeless body slid down to the floor with her last tear falling. "I always finish the mission." He finished. Then her ear piece came back on. "Subject killed." Then it cut off. Ivan handed the gun back to matthiew. "Keep it close." Ivan ordered before he rushed off. They all went to go get some rest after what had happened. Vladimir climbed in bed next to Idetta who was still awake. "How are you feeling?" He asked leaning on his elbow. "Like I could eat an entire city." She replied. "I would like to see you try." He laughed. She pecked his lips and he pulled her back in.


End file.
